Secret Love
by Huntress-X
Summary: A Short Logan Jubilee Romance story. Please RR


**Secret Love**

**By: Huntress X**

* * *

Okay so in don't own the characters and I have never claimed to so please don't sue me. This is a Logan/Jubilee romance story=) And the song Obvious belongs to Westlife. 

* * *

Logan.

When her nightmares get to bad she comes to me.

I can hear her open my door and sneak in, then she goes over to my bed and wait for me to move over which I do then she lies down and snuggle up closely. 

I don't mind when she comes hell I like it when she comes. 

I would never say no to her, I would never deny her the feeling of being safe.

Her nightmares can get very bad I know that because I am always the first one that hears her screams and calls for help. When I reached her she is often laying in a corner screaming and begging it to stop, I hate seeing her like that.

**_We started as friends_**

**_But something happened inside me_**

**_Now I'm reading into everything_**

**_But there's no sign you really like me, baby_**

****

**_You don't ever notice when I'm turning on my charm_**

**_Or wonder why I'm always where you are_**

****

**_I've made it obvious_**

**_Done everything but sing it_**

**_(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)_**

**_I'm not so good with words_**

**_And since you never notice_**

**_The way that we belong_**

**_I'll say it in a love song_**

I know that I can't protect her from the dreams and I hate it when I can't protect her!

But when she is laying close to me, her head right under my chin I know that she won't have them.

I don't know why she feels save with me but she does and I don't know why but that really feels good and I cant deny the truth anymore I cant the deny my feelings.

I just feel complete with her, she´s my partner, my soul mate, my hope, my everything. I just wish that I could tell her that, tell her what she means to me, tell her that I want her all to myself but I cant do that to her not to my 

My darlin 

My Jubilee

Jubilee.

I go to him everytime I have a nightmare and sometimes I go even though I don't have them, I open his door and sneak in and then I go over and stand by his bed until he moves so that I can lay down.

I snuggle up closely and put my head under his chin feeling his breath against my hair.

I know that he always let me come.

Like I always let him come to me whenever he needs it, I would never deny him to come, never.

Everytime I have a really bad and I mean really bad the ones were I end up on the floor or in a corner he is always the first one there. Hell he is even comes when I have the little ones, the ones when I hardly make a sound but he hears it and comes.

**_I've heard you talk about_**

**_(Heard you talk about)_**

**_How you want someone just like me ( just like me)_**

**_Every time I ask you out_**

**_(Time I ask you out)_**

**_We never move pass friendly, no no_**

****

**_You don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone_**

**_Or wonder why I keep you on the phone_**

****

**_I've made it obvious_**

**_Done everything but sing it_**

**_(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong)_**

**_I'm not so good with words_**

**_And since you never notice_**

**_The way that we belong_**

**_I'll say it in a love song_**

**_Yeah..._**

****

He always protect me and he always have.

Sometimes though he can't and I can see that it is killing him when he can't be there.

But I have learned to take care of myself even though it feels better when he is there with me.

Watching me being there for me.

He is everything to me, my soul mate, my life, my love, my partner.

**_You are my very first thought in the morning_**

**_And my last at nightfall_**

**_You are the love that came without warning_**

**_I need you, I want you to know_**

****

**_I've made it obvious_**

**_So finally I'll sing it_**

**_(I've crushed on you so long)_**

**_I'm not so good with words_**

**_Since you never notice_**

**_The way that we belong_**

**_I'll say it in a love song_**

I just wish that I could tell him that, but I can't and that's just the way things are, I wish that I could tell him that I want him just for myself. All of him the man, the animal all of him.

And that is something I don't think I can ever change, but I love him anyway and I always will.

My Love

My Wolvie

**_The love song I'm sing it until the day you're holding me_**

**_I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong_**

**_I more than adore you but since you never seem to see_**

****

**_Since you never seem to see_**

**_I'll say it in this love song_**

_(This is not the best I know but I had to study for a History test at the same time so sorry…I blame my teacher!)_


End file.
